


The Earth Moves Under Our Feet (It's A Loco Motion) [Podfic]

by Morvidra



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, References To Historical Racism, Sharp Shooting, Train Heist, Wild West AU, no slurs used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: The West is still Wild. Gimli is working on the railway, Legolas is a gunslinger, and someone needs to turn this train around.
Story written by notanightlight





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Earth Moves Under Our Feet (It's A Loco Motion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978819) by [notanightlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanightlight/pseuds/notanightlight). 



Cover art by Morvidra

**Length** : 

24 minutes, 41 seconds

**Music** : 

They Are Outlaws by Grégoire Lourme

Sound effects from freesound.org

**Streaming and Download** : 


End file.
